Saving Me (Español)
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Una noche Bella se encuentra a un Edward sin hogar y su hijo recién nacido. Cuando decide ayudarles y llevarles a su casa, su vida cambiará para siempre. TH


**SAVING ME**

Salí del edificio y me subí al coche para volver a casa. Había alerta por temporal de nieve y el colegio en el que trabajaba estaba un poco apartado; tampoco es que Forks sea muy grande, todo está cerca del centro, pero aun así era mejor no arriesgarse a coger el coche en una noche como esa.

No tardé en llegar a mi calle y aparqué el coche frente al edificio en que se encontraba mi apartamento. Paré el motor y miré por la ventanilla. Realmente no tenía ganas de entrar en casa. Miré al otro lado y mi vista se encontró con el parque de enfrente; un pequeño paseo no me vendría mal y tal vez podría pensar un poco en lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida.

Me coloqué bien el gorro sobre la cabeza y crucé mis brazos alrededor de mi torso. La noche era templada, pero no agradablemente templada; más bien hacía un frío templado que era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. El suelo de arena ligeramente helado del parque crujía bajo mis pies y mis pensamientos fueron directos a mi trabajo.

Siempre había querido ser profesora, desde que era pequeña. Así que, llegado el momento, decidí estudiar Inglés en la Universidad con vistas a ser profesora de Literatura en un instituto. Había sido un camino duro, lleno de trabajos como suplente, ayudante… pero finalmente, hace un año, conseguí un trabajo como titular en el nuevo y flamante instituto privado de Forks.

Me alegré porque me aceptaran, podría volver a casa, al lugar donde nací y había vivido toda mi vida, y estar cerca de mi familia. Ese verano me instalé en un apartamento en el pueblo porque, aunque me gustaba estar cerca de mi familia no tenía intención de volver a la casa de mis padres, y pronto conocí a un agradable chico con el que empecé a salir. Pronto también me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

El trabajo no era tan perfecto. Era más bien un centro de niños ricos y mimados que habían tenido en su vida de todo sin mover un dedo por ello, y pretendían que en mi clase también fuera así. Lo peor de todo es que a sus padres también les molestaba que no fuera así y apenas toleraban que a sus hijos les fuera impuesta disciplina.

El novio no duró demasiado. Digamos solo que él prefería la sala de profesores a mi apartamento y la ropa de Jessica Stanley en el suelo… lo que no le gustó mucho fue que yo les pillara.

Así que ahora, a mis 27 años, tenía que lidiar con un trabajo que no me llenaba; estar sola, sin nadie con quién compartir mi vida; y una cuñada que era una perra… todavía no entendía como Emmett podía haberse casado con Rosalie Hale, la persona más superficial del mundo.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, parecía un bebé llorando. Me detuve y miré a mí alrededor, pero estaba sola en el parque. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí marcharme a casa; hoy había tenido de nuevo reunión de padres en el instituto y había salido más tarde, estaba cansada y la mente me jugaba malas pasadas.

De repente, una vez más el llanto de un bebé. Era débil, pero sabía que lo había oído de verdad. Me pareció que venía de mi izquierda, así que fui en esa dirección y lo que vi me dejó sin habla. Ahí, detrás de una fuente y una papelera, y resguardado por un par de árboles, se encontraba la figura de un hombre sentado en el suelo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una cazadora desgastados y temblaba con la cabeza agachada, dejando ver solo una mata de pelo castaño oscuro sobre su cabeza.

Escuché el llanto de nuevo y descubrí la fuente, provenía del bulto que sobresalía por debajo de su cazadora. Me acerqué más y mis pasos sobresaltaron al hombre, que levantó la cabeza, permitiendo que le viera la cara. Una gran barba cubría su cara, pero el resto de sus rasgos permitían imaginar que debajo se escondía un hombre joven, más o menos de mi edad, aunque sus ojos, de un verde apagado, revelaban que la vida le había convertido en alguien mayor de lo que era. Fijándome más de cerca, descubrí que su cuerpo se movía al acunar al bebé que sostenía tapado con la cazadora y que de sus ojos caían lágrimas; su mirada era de resignación.

— ¿P-p-puedo ayudarte? —pregunté vacilante.

Sacudió la cabeza. — Va a morir, — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Me mordí el labio mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y me agaché a su lado. Pasé el dorso de mis dedos por la cara del niño, estaba helado. Las lágrimas me picaron en los ojos al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, con el pronóstico de tormenta no pasaría de esta noche.

Una necesidad repentina me asaltó. No conocía de nada a este hombre, pero no podía dejar que se congelaran aquí fuera. — Yo… vivo al otro lado de la calle. Podéis venir conmigo, si quieres.

Su postura cambió rápidamente. Giró su torso, encorvándose de nuevo sobre el bebé y me miró. — No voy a dejarte a mi hijo, — dijo con los rasgos de la cara endurecidos, pero con miedo en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté confundida.

— ¿Crees que eres la primera? No voy a dejar que nadie le toque. Prefiero congelarme antes que permitirlo.

La confusión duró un momento más antes de que finalmente llegara la comprensión. Me sentí asqueada solo porque pensara que podía querer algo así de él, pero más aun porque alguien hubiera pretendido aprovecharse de un padre desesperado para algo así. Me estremecí.

— ¡No! — exclamé. — No pretendo eso. Es solo…. — Ni yo misma entendía completamente mis motivos para hacer esto, así que simplemente le di la explicación más sencilla que se me ocurrió. — Tengo una habitación libre y además conozco un médico. No quiero absolutamente nada a cambio, de verdad.

Estrechó los ojos, medio dándome la espalda todavía, y me miró detenidamente, como si buscara la mentira en mi cara. — ¿De verdad? — preguntó. Asentí con una sonrisa de ánimos. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al bebé, mientras le acariciaba la cara. — Gracias, — dijo sin mirarme. — Por cierto, me llamo Edward, — añadió, levantando finalmente la mirada.

— Yo soy Bella. Y no es necesario que me des las gracias, — dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Nos pusimos de pie y empezamos a caminar fuera del parque mientras los primeros copos empezaban a caer. No se me escapó que no llevaba nada con él, una bolsa, una mochila… nada. Así que cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, las luces de la farmacia que estaba a un par de edificios del mío me llamaron la atención.

— Mmmm, tal vez deberíamos ir a comprar un par de cosas, — dije, señalando hacia el establecimiento.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confuso.

— Bueno, vas a necesitar un biberón, leche en polvo y pañales, como mínimo. Yo no tengo nada de eso y…

— Y yo no tengo dinero para comprarlo, — me cortó, terminando por mí.

— No iba a decir eso. No me importa…

— No, - me cortó de nuevo. — Ya es bastante que nos dejes dormir en tu casa.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no come? Es demasiado pequeño, no puedes alimentarle con cualquier cosa. — Me aproveché de su pequeño momento de vacilación y le llevé hasta la farmacia.

Al biberón, la leche y los pañales al final se unieron un chupete, polvos de talco, aceite corporal, jabón para bañarle, una esponja… parecía que mi reloj biológico se había puesto en marcha de repente. Me sentía como una niña en una tienda de juguetes, y tuve que detenerme antes de empezar a coger cosas que no eran completamente necesarias. Así que tras pagar en la farmacia, nos fuimos a mi casa.

- . - . - . - . –

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te enseño dónde está el baño mientras yo preparo el biberón? Un buen baño le hará entrar en calor, — propuse.

— Me parece bien pero… tal vez necesite algo de ayuda. — Lo dijo con vacilación. Solo podía imaginar lo que debía costarle pedirme ayuda para bañar a su hijo, dadas las propuestas que había tenido que escuchar.

Le llevé al baño y enchufé un calefactor, tenía la calefacción encendida, por supuesto, pero pensé que un poco de calor extra no les vendría mal. Limpié y sequé bien el lavabo y luego abrí el agua caliente y lo regulé con agua fría hasta conseguir una buena temperatura, poniendo el tapón.

— ¿Puedes ir desvistiéndole y metiéndole en el agua mientras yo voy a buscar las cosas del baño?

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando me di la vuelta mientras Edward se abría la cazadora y descubrí que el niño no llevaba nada de ropa, lo único que le cubría era una tela a modo de pañal que estaba sucia. Me tapé la boca con las manos. En ese momento entendí porqué estaba tan frío, lo que no entendía era como había aguantado así.

Edward enrojeció. — Una mujer iba a echar ropa en uno de esos contenedores de donación. Nos la dio a nosotros al vernos y había un pijama de bebé, pero le quedaba demasiado grande y esta mañana vi que tenía todo el cuerpo rojo. No sabía qué hacer y él no dejaba de llorar, así que decidí quitárselo.

— ¿Y el pañal?

— Una camiseta de su madre que hice trozos. Tanya murió poco después de parir.

Me mordí el labio intentando contener las lágrimas y, después de apagar el agua, me acerqué a ellos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

— Dos días.

— Lo siento, — dije con voz ahogada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. — ¿Puedo verlo? — dije después de respirar profundamente, extendiendo los brazos.

No me lo dio, pero lo colocó de manera que pudiera verlo. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por su cara y bajando por su brazo hasta coger su manita; todavía estaba frío, pero empezaba a coger color en la cara gracias al ambiente caldeado del baño. Bajé la vista por su torso y me fijé en su ombligo; no parecía infectado pero no podía estar segura.

— ¿Cómo cortaste el cordón umbilical? — pregunté.

— Con una navaja. — Levanté la mirada de golpe y fijé mi vista en Edward. — Pero la lavé en el río y la puse al fuego antes de cortarlo.

— ¿En el río? — inquirí confusa.

Edward asintió. — Tanya y yo estábamos en un claro del bosque.

Decidí llamar a Carlisle antes de meterlo en el agua. Tras darle los datos básicos y prometerle que se lo explicaría todo cuando viniera al salir del hospital, me dijo que podía bañarlo con agua y jabón y que debía limpiar el ombligo con una gasa y alcohol después de secarlo.

Controlé que la temperatura del agua estuviera bien y entre Edward y yo lo bañamos. Mientras Edward secaba al bebé yo fui a preparar el biberón, limpiando bien todos los utensilios y dejándolos hervir mientras volvía al baño a tiempo para sacar una gasa y alcohol de mi botiquín, que por suerte tenía bien abastecido; es lo que tiene ser torpe de nacimiento, siempre te aseguras de tener todo tipo de productos médicos cerca.

Tenía algo de pus debajo de los restos del cordón umbilical y agradecí que Carlisle pudiera venir al salir del hospital.

Una vez seco, lo envolví bien en una manta y se lo pasé a Edward para poder prepararle a él un baño.

— ¿Ha comido algo desde que nació? — pregunté al ver la avidez con la que succionaba su pulgar, al igual que con la comida, tendría que esperar a que el chupete hubiera sido esterilizado.

Edward asintió. — Tanya pudo amamantarlo al nacer y ayer conseguí algo de leche. Tuve que hacer que la chupara de mi dedo, pero creo que le alivió algo el hambre.

— ¿Leche de vaca?

— Mmm… sí. ¿Por qué?

— No es buena para los bebés, no la procesan bien.

Se me quedó mirando un momento y finalmente preguntó, — ¿eres médico?

Le miré confusa unos segundos y después contesté ligeramente sonrojada, — no, no. Lo siento, no quería asustarte, — me disculpé. — Soy profesora. Pero cuando mi cuñada se quedó embarazada por primera vez, Carlisle no dejaba de hablar de lo que tenían que hacer y lo que podían darle al bebé y lo que no.

— Carlisle… ¿es el médico que va a venir?

— Mmhmm.

— ¿Es de confianza?

— Sí, le conozco desde que era pequeña. Él y su mujer son unos de los mejores amigos de mis padres.

— Verás, es que no puedo permitirme que le vea cualquier médico. Podría llamar a la policía y entonces apartarían a mi hijo de mí… es lo único que me queda, no tengo más familia.

— No te preocupes, — dije acercándome a él. — Mientras estés aquí nadie va a llamar a la policía. — Preferí no decirle en ese momento que finalmente tendría que llevar al niño al hospital, registrarlo y dar conocimiento de la muerte de la madre.

Me miró en un agradecimiento silencioso y luego me tendió al niño. — ¿Lo sostendrás mientras me baño?

- . - . - . - . –

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

Me removí en la cama, parecía que hacía solo unos minutos que me había quedado dormida.

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh._

¿Pero qué coño es ese ruido? Levanté la cabeza y abrí un ojo. Mi móvil estaba iluminado en la mesilla de noche.

_Take me away, a secret place.  
A sweet escape, take me away._

Estiré el brazo y lo cogí. Alice. Me fijé en la hora antes de contestar; el reloj del móvil marcaba las 5:30. Contesté antes de que pudiera sonar otra nota de la horrible melodía.

— Más vale que sea importante Alice. ¿Y por qué has vuelto a cambiar el tono de llamadas de mi teléfono?

— Ese tono genérico era tan aburrido. ¿No merece tu mejor amiga algo mejor?

— Alice…

— Vale, vale. Te llamo para avisarte de que hoy se han suspendido las clases por la nevada.

— ¿Y tienes que llamarme a las cinco y media de la mañana para decírmelo? ¿No podías esperar hasta más tarde?

— Pero ahora sabes que no tienes que madrugar, puedes apagar el despertador.

— Alice, — dije con toda la paciencia que podía reunir a esa hora, — me has despertado una hora antes, creo que ese propósito ha quedado completamente destruido.

— Hay que ver que mal humor tienes por las mañanas, — se quejó. — Bueno, te llamo más tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

Colgó antes de que pudiera despedirme y dejé el teléfono de nuevo en la mesilla. No entendía como podía estar tan feliz cuando era tan temprano pero ese es uno de los encantos de Alice; era la persona más vital y alegre que había conocido en mi vida. Podía entender porqué el director o el jefe de estudios del instituto la había llamado a ella y había dejado en sus manos la tarea de avisarme.

Alice era profesora de arte en el instituto en que trabajaba y mi única amiga allí y, según ella se había autoproclamado, mi mejor amiga. Aunque en este momento no la quería mucho, no había pasado muy buena noche y ella me había despertado justo cuando había conseguido quedarme dormida.

Afortunadamente, Carlisle no había encontrado problemas en el bebé… estaba milagrosamente sano, como él mismo había dicho, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en que había nacido. Desgraciadamente, después de que le expliqué quién era Edward, me miró con una mezcla de aprensión y lástima y eso fue lo que me hizo dar vueltas toda la noche en la cama.

Sabía lo que había pensado, primero la aprensión creyendo que me había vuelto loca. Sin embargo después lo pensó mejor, creía que hacía esto porque me sentía sola, de ahí la lástima; y es cierto que me sentía sola, mis padres ya estaban jubilados y pasaban casi todo el tiempo haciendo viajes y me había distanciado de mi hermano por culpa de su esposa, eso por no hablar de todas mis relaciones fallidas… últimamente solo tenía a Alice y su prometido, Jasper.

Pero también es cierto que había algo más; algo, aparte de la soledad, que me había impulsado a acoger en mi casa a este hombre y su hijo. No estaba completamente segura de qué era y eso, de alguna manera, me asustaba.

Finalmente conseguí dormir unas horas más.

Me desperté a una hora más decente y, tras ponerme una bata, salí de la habitación para preparar el desayuno; sin embargo, lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Me acerqué con cuidado de no hacer ruido y abrí un poco la puerta. Padre e hijo estaban profundamente dormidos todavía, Edward tumbado boca arriba con un brazo extendido y el otro sujetando protectoramente a su hijo, que dormía sobre su pecho. Mis pies se movieron casi por voluntad propia cuando me di cuenta de que se habían desarropado durante la noche y de pronto me encontré de pie frente a la cama; noté como mi boca formaba una sonrisa mientras les arropaba a ver la forma en que el pequeño puño del bebé agarraba la camiseta de su padre.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una de tristeza al salir de la habitación, dándome cuenta de que no tenía derecho alguno a compartir su momento. Y es que, por mucho que me dijera a mí misma que era una mujer independiente y demasiado joven, anhelaba una familia y, en ese momento, no tenía ni siquiera la posibilidad.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Puse agua a hervir para esterilizar una vez más el biberón y decidí que, ya que tenía tiempo para desayunar a gusto, lo haría bien. Encendí la cafetera y me puse a freír huevos y a preparar masa para tortitas.

Acababa de sacar la última tortita de la sartén y estaba cortando fruta, cuando el timbre sonó con insistencia. Terminé de cortar la fresa que tenía en la mano y me limpié con un trapo de cocina antes de ir hacia la puerta mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo. Miré el reloj mientras caminaba, preguntándome quién podría ser.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba mi hermano. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a un desconocido en tu casa? — siguió mientras me apartaba de manera algo brusca y entraba en mi casa.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. — Emmett…

— ¡Es que parece que no pienses las cosas! — siguió subiendo el volumen de voz como si yo no hubiera hablado.

— Emmett… — lo intenté de nuevo.

— ¡Podría haberte robado o…! — ahora ya sí que daba voces y me molestó.

— ¡Emmett! — grité finalmente, callándole. — En primer lugar, no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a darme voces y mucho menos voy a permitir que me digas qué tengo que hacer. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Solo es un padre asustado!

— Es un vagabundo, Bella.

— Es una persona, igual que tú, pero con peor suerte. Imagina que lo pierdes todo y te quedas en la calle, ¿te gustaría que tu mujer y tu hijo murieran por los prejuicios de la gente?

Me miró incrédulo un momento. — No te entiendo, — dijo lanzando las manos al aire. — De verdad, no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Compañía, te sientes sola? ¡Cómprate un puto perro! ¿O es que quieres que te calienten la cama? ¡¿No eres capaz de conseguir a un tío normal y tienes que comprarte tu propio caso de caridad para que te…!?

No terminó la frase. El bofetón que le di le dejó sin habla. Sin más abrí la puerta y le eché de mi casa, cerrándosela en la cara con un fuerte golpe. Apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta, respirando superficial y rápidamente, y mordiéndome el labio para evitar ponerme a llorar.

Tras unos minutos, aparté finalmente la cabeza, sorbiéndome la nariz y limpiándome un par de lágrimas rebeldes que se me habían escapado. Cuando levanté la cabeza ahí estaba Edward, con el bebé en brazos y el pijama que mi ex se había dejado y, casualmente, no había quemado.

— Buenos días, — dije, componiendo rápidamente una sonrisa. — Ven a la cocina, el desayuno ya está listo.

— Yo… no quiero molestar. Si me das mi ropa nos marcharemos enseguida.

Respiré profundamente. _Maldito Emmett._ — No es una molestia, de verdad. Sinceramente, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Deberías aprovechar, buscar un trabajo… con el invierno que se presenta no duraréis demasiado en la calle.

Caminé hacia la cocina y él me siguió. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. — La verdad… ni yo misma lo sé. Supongo que necesito… sentirme útil, hacer algo por alguien que pueda valorarlo. — Se me quedó mirando en silencio. Suspiré de nuevo. — Mira, mi hermano es un imbécil, sobre todo desde que conoció a su mujer. No busco nada de ti, ni quiero que me pagues de ninguna manera; no tengo manera de demostrártelo ni puedo pedirte que confíes en mí cuando no me conoces, pero es así.

— Lo siento, es solo que no es común encontrarse con una persona que haga algo por alguien como yo sin pedir nada a cambio.

— ¿Entonces vas a quedarte?

Sonrió y se le formaron dos hoyuelos adorables a cada lado de la boca. La noche anterior se había dado un buen baño y le presté una maquinilla para afeitarse la gran barba que tenía, lo que descubrió una atractiva cara de marcados rasgos masculinos.

— Creo que me congelaría antes ahora que no tengo pelo, — dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza casi rapada. La noche anterior, después de bañarse, le intenté cortar el pelo y la aventura terminó con la necesidad de casi raparle la cabeza debido a la cantidad de pelo que él tenía y a mi inhabilidad con las tijeras; en ese momento solo una fina capa de pelo castaño le cubría la cabeza.

La parte mala de todo esto era que estaba descubriendo que en mi casa quedaban más cosas de Mike de las que prefería, entre ropa, la afeitadora y cuchillas para afeitarse.

Reímos mientras le pasaba una taza de café y le mandé a sentarse en la mesa mientras yo preparaba el biberón para el bebé – era el momento de ir poniéndole un nombre. Me senté mientras echaba unas gotitas de la leche en mi muñeca para comprobar la temperatura.

— Hay que esperar un poco, — dije, — todavía está demasiado caliente, — añadí tras tomar un sorbo de café.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? — preguntó, sirviéndose un par de tortitas y echándoles fruta por encima. Sonreí. Yo las tomaba igual.

Bebí más café y comí un trozo de fresa mientras pensaba. — Bueno, lo primero es ir a la policía para avisar de la muerte de Tanya, — dije por fin con un nudo en el estómago al recordar que esa pequeña criatura había perdido tan pronto a su madre. Tras respirar profundamente, continué, — también tendrás que llevar al bebé al médico, inscribirlo en el registro,…

— ¿Tú crees que no me lo quitarán? — preguntó, mirando cariñosamente a su hijo y acariciándole la carita con un dedo.

— No tienen porqué, Edward. Ahora tienes un techo y, además, tienes que buscar trabajo.

— Voy a agradecerte toda la vida lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, — dijo con una mirada de gratitud.

— Solo con que no te aparten de tu hijo y puedas labrarte una nueva vida me daré por satisfecha, — dije con una sonrisa. — Ahora come, yo le daré el biberón. Después llamaré a la comisaría, mi padre era el jefe de policía, voy a ver si consigo que venga aquí algún agente.

- . - . - . - . –

— Tienes que estar de broma, — dije cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi ex con su uniforme de policía y una sonrisita engreída.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Bella?

— ¡Mike! — exclamó una voz en el pasillo antes de que le dijera por dónde podía meterse su ayuda. — Te he dicho que me esperaras. — El Jefe de policía Riley Biers apareció detrás de Mike en la puerta. — Lo siento, Bella. Buenas tardes.

— No te preocupes, — dije. — Pasad, — añadí, haciéndome a un lado y abriendo más la puerta.

— La verdad es que me alegro de que hayas llamado. Estaba preocupado por ti, — dijo Riley mientras cruzaba la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté confundida y Mike trató de disimular una risita pero falló. — ¿Pasa algo? — dije ligeramente molesta.

— Tu hermano ha estado esta mañana en comisaria. — _Maldito Emmett._ — Dice que un mendigo se te ha metido en casa y por alguna razón no quieres echarle.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz y suspiré antes de llevarles a la sala de estar, donde Edward estaba sentado en el sofá. — Señores, este es Edward. Edward, estos son el Jefe de policía Biers y el agente Newton. — Me volví hacia los dos policías. — Edward es un viejo amigo de cuando estudié de pequeña en Phoenix. La vida le ha tratado peor que a mí y anoche me lo encontré después de muchos años, acaba de tener un hijo y vivía en la calle.

Riley me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y Mike una de burla mientras pasaban del todo a la sala de estar y saludaban a Edward. Tomaron asiento y escucharon su historia. Al finalizar, Riley le dijo a Edward que tendría que acompañarle al día siguiente al lugar en el que había dejado a Tanya. También habló sobre llamar a Asuntos Sociales y me costó demasiado convencerle de que no lo hiciera.

— Carlisle ha revisado al bebé y está en perfecto estado. Además, ahora viven aquí y no le faltará nada, — dije con tono suplicante.

— Nuestra ruptura te ha afectado severamente, — dijo Mike aguantando la risa. — Definitivamente te has vuelto loca.

A punto estuve de lanzarme contra él cuando Riley le mandó a la calle y le dijo que le esperara allí. — Bella, — empezó cuando estuvimos solos, — ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más? Si te está amenazando o algo…

— Riley, — le corté. — Solo es un hombre que necesita una oportunidad. Anoche, cuando le ofrecí mi casa, sentía terror porque pudiera querer utilizar a su hijo… imagina por lo que ha tenido que pasar. El bebé estaba a punto de morir congelado y lo habrían hecho los dos si hubieran pasado la noche fuera. Yo solo…

Me puso una mano en el hombro. — Siempre has sido demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, pero no voy a meterme en tus decisiones. Llámame si necesitas algo, — terminó antes de salir por la puerta.

Al menos la peor parte había terminado. O eso creía.

- . - . - . - . –

El viernes por la noche me dejé caer en el sofá con un gemido y una copa de vino. Había sido una semana agotadora en el instituto y había sido empeorada por la ansiedad que sentía porque todo le saliera bien a Edward.

La autopsia a Tanya había revelado que murió en el parto, algo que posiblemente no habría sucedido si hubiera tenido acceso al servicio médico. Por otra parte, gracias a Dios, Riley había cumplido su promesa y no había llamado a Asuntos Sociales, aunque había mantenido un ojo en los exámenes médicos que Carlisle había conseguido que se le hicieran al pequeño aunque su padre no tuviera trabajo ni seguro médico. Y algo más, dicho pequeño ya tenía nombre de forma oficial: Anthony Masen.

Yo, por mi parte, había recibido llamadas y visitas de mis padres que, igual que Emmett, se preguntaban qué iba mal conmigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían entender que quería ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba? También es cierto, y había dejado de negármelo a mí misma, que durante esa semana Edward y Anthony se habían convertido en una parte fundamental de mi día a día, haciendo que me sintiera menos sola; me gustaba llegar a casa y no encontrarla vacía, tener a alguien con quien hablar y escuchar el fuerte llanto de Anthony pidiendo comida, demostrando que estaba vivo y fuerte.

Sin embargo, había alguien que sí me apoyaba y esa era Alice y su marido, Jasper. Sabía que ellos tampoco me entendían del todo, pero no me juzgaban y, de hecho, Jasper me había ofrecido la cuna, el cambiador, el asiento del coche y el carrito que su hermana iba a vender.

— Mañana van a venir a traerlo y les he invitado a quedarse a cenar, — le dije a Edward.

— Realmente me gustaría poder devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, — contestó. — Tal vez cuando encuentre trabajo…

Dejó la frase y supe inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando. _Si es que alguna vez lo encuentro._ Mi hermano y su mujer se habían encargado de hacer saber a todo el pueblo a quién tenía viviendo en mi casa, así que todos sabían de donde venía Edward y no había conseguido que le contrataran en ninguna parte. Y estaba segura de que Mike también había contribuido a eso.

— No es necesario que hagas nada por mí. Y en cuanto a lo del trabajo, no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.

Tomé un sorbo de vino y estiré los brazos y las piernas frente a mí. Estaba realmente agotada, física y mentalmente.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido malo. Durante esa semana había llegado a conocer un poco más a Edward, supe que tenía 30 años, que su nombre completo era Edward Anthony Masen y que había nacido y vivido en Chicago hasta los 13 años; pero aun quedaba una pregunta que me moría por hacerle.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

— No me gustaría ofenderte, — dije, dudando sobre si formularla.

— No te preocupes. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

— Vale. Mmmm… ¿Cómo… cómo terminaste en la calle? — Contuve el aliento, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se molestara por mi pregunta.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tras un momento los abrió de nuevo y finalmente contestó. — Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 13 años. No tenía más familia, así que acabé en el sistema de acogida. Era un infierno, éramos demasiados y no había gente suficiente para hacerse cargo de todos, así que regía la ley del más fuerte; yo estaba triste por la muerte de mis padres y no encontraba las fuerzas para defenderme, así que me encontraba en el bando débil.

Finalmente, cuando reuní fuerzas, empecé a intentar escapar. Lo hice tres veces y me pillaron, hasta que a la cuarta encontré un buen escondite. Tanya vino conmigo esa vez, yo acababa de llegar a un hogar de acogida de Seattle y había perdido toda esperanza de salir de allí, pero la conocí y ella me animó, me dijo que vendría conmigo y así no estaría solo. No esperaba conseguirlo porque creí que con ella me sería más complicado esconderme, pero entre los dos conseguimos trepar a un árbol. Pasamos dos días allí subidos hasta que nos atrevimos a bajar.

Conseguimos escabullirnos de la policía hasta que, finalmente, se cansaron de buscarnos.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías? — pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

— Quince.

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios y noté como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla. — ¿Llevas quince años viviendo en la calle?

Pasó el pulgar por mi mejilla, secando mis lágrimas. — No fue tan malo, — dijo suavemente. — Nos refugiamos en viejos cobertizos de guardabosques y aprendí a cazar. Recuerdo que al principio me sentía como si estuviera en una de las novelas de aventuras que mi padre me leía, — dijo soltando una risita.

No era tan estúpida o ingenua como para creer que quince años viviendo en la calle podía compararse a una novela de aventuras, pero estaba segura de que no solo lo estaba edulcorando para mí, sino también para él; debía ser más fácil sobrellevarlo de esa manera y no dije nada porque este hombre no merecía sufrir más.

— ¿Por qué estabas en el pueblo cuando te encontré?

— Nos habíamos quedado sin comida. No podía salir a cazar porque no podía llevarme a Anthony conmigo y Tanya ya no estaba. Además, temía que algún lobo se acercara por el olor de la sangre. Pasé una noche en el albergue pero… Bueno, ya sabes el resto, no podía quedarme allí. Pero por suerte apareciste tú al día siguiente… y ahora todo ha cambiado.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo le aguanté la mirada, y tras un par de segundos supe que iba a besarme… y me sorprendí a mí misma deseando que lo hiciera.

El hechizo se rompió cuando sonó el teléfono y, más tarde agradecería la interrupción, sintiéndome confusa por el deseo que me había poseído por un hombre al que conocía desde hacía solo una semana.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica estaba Alice.

— ¡Bella! ¡Adivina con quien acabo de estar! – dijo animada. ¡Jesús! Que suerte que pudiera mantener ese humor incluso después de un largo día de trabajo.

— No sé, Alice. Vas a tener que decírmelo tú porque mis poderes telepáticos dejan de funcionar después de la cena.

Rio. Ella sí sabía tolerar mi sarcasmo. — ¡Tonta Bella! He estado con la Sra. Cope, ya sabes que es mi vecina.

— Oh, — fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. — No me entiendas mal, ya sabes que adoro a la Sra. Cope, ¿pero qué tiene de excitante haber estado hablando con ella?

— Bueno, primero me ha hablado de este nuevo proyecto que tiene en la biblioteca mediante el que contratan a chavales conflictivos para darles una ocupación, — explicó. Había oído hablar de ello, la Sra. Cope era la bibliotecaria y el otro día había llevado algunos folletos a nuestro instituto. _Me pregunto porqué, si nosotros no tenemos alumnos conflictivos._

— Ya nos comentó algo el otro día. Me parece una gran idea, — dije.

— Pues eso no es todo. Tu buena acción también ha llegado a oídos de la Sra. Cope; ha pensado que Edward podría necesitar trabajo y estaría dispuesta a contratarle en la biblioteca. Dice que podría ser un buen ejemplo para esos chicos.

Solté un gritito y Edward, que había ido a echarle un ojo a Anthony, apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar. Le sonreí ampliamente mientras seguía hablando con Alice. — ¿Lo dices enserio? Es increíble. ¿Tienes idea de con cuanta gente he hablado esta semana? Incluso fui a la tienda de los Newton en un ataque de desesperación. No se me había ocurrido ir a la biblioteca. — Lo dije todo casi sin respirar, algo que me sucedía cuando estaba entusiasmada o hablaba sobre un tema que me apasionaba.

— Me ha dicho que si le interesa se pase por allí el lunes. No me ha dicho cuanto pagan, solo que no es mucho, pero ya es algo.

— No creo que importe mucho. Se lo comentaré y seguro que le parece genial. Muchas gracias Alice.

— Bah, — soltó quitándole importancia. — Tampoco es como si yo hubiera hecho gran cosa. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono. Me acerqué a él, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara y le di un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Tienes trabajo en la biblioteca!

No podía creérselo. Incluso después de que le contara lo que me había dicho Alice y decirle que tenía que ir allí el lunes, seguía algo incrédulo. Supuse que era lo que sucedía cuando algo bueno te pasaba después de tantas cosas malas.

Resistí la urgencia de esta vez besarle yo y nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente le dije que deberíamos ir a Port Angeles a comprarle algo de ropa, a lo que solo accedió tras prometer que le dejaría devolverme el dinero cuando le hicieran el primer pago.

Así que llamé a Alice, le pregunté si le importaba que nos pasáramos a por el carrito y pusimos rumbo al centro comercial de Port Angeles. Pasamos un agradable día de compras y la cena con Alice y Jasper fue un soplo de aire fresco, después de todas las visitas que habían ido a mi casa solo para criticar.

De hecho, las cosas parecieron empezar a enderezarse desde que Edward empezó a trabajar. Lo que más le costó fue dejar a Anthony en la guardería de la biblioteca, pero una vez que conoció a Kate, la dulce sobrina de la Sra. Cope, y se dio cuenta de que podía visitarle siempre que tuviera un momento, empezó a relajarse.

Era agradable sentarnos cada noche con una copa de vino y hablar de algo tan simple como cómo nos había ido el día. Y así Enero dio paso a Febrero y Febrero dio paso a Marzo con cierta tranquilidad mientras dejábamos de ser la comidilla del pueblo, aunque el distanciamiento con mi familia continuaba; tendrían que asimilar que ya no era una niña y no podían dictar mi vida.

Mi atracción por Edward también crecía y sabía que él se sentía igual, sin embargo, en esos dos meses que estuvimos viviendo juntos, ninguno hizo nada al respecto. Hasta que explotamos y ese día fue el que marcó el resto de mi vida.

- . - . - . - . -

Habíamos tenido reunión de profesores y volví a casa más tarde de lo normal. Cuando entré por la puerta me extrañó el silencio en que se hallaba sumido el apartamento y una bola de miedo y ansiedad se instaló en mi estómago cuando llamé a Edward y no obtuve respuesta.

Imagina mi sorpresa y la sensación de alivio que me llenó cuando entré en la cocina y me encontré ahí a Edward, terminando de poner la mesa para la cena, completa con velas y todo.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando empezó a acercarse con una única rosa roja en la mano. _Dios, era tan dulce. Y tan guapo._

— Quería hacer algo agradable por ti, — dijo ya frente a mí, y sus ojos brillaron a la luz de las velas. — Últimamente llegamos a casa a la vez y no había podido sorprenderte.

— Gracias, — conseguí decir de forma ahogada, y él tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la mesa, apartando la silla y ayudándome a sentarme.

Sirvió la cena. Le había estado enseñando a cocinar un par de cosas y había hecho espagueti boloñesa. — Algo sencillo y difícil de estropear, — dijo riendo. Cenamos casi en silencio, haciendo algún pequeño comentario de vez en cuando sobre el trabajo o la comida; había algo en el aire entre nosotros que realmente no necesitaba palabras. En silencio también recogimos la mesa y, cuando finalmente nos vimos desocupados, la tensión se hizo más palpable. Había decidido mientras recogíamos que estaba harta de negarme lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, en ese momento me sentía indecisa sobre si actuar.

Finalmente le eché valor y me puse frente a él, donde estaba apoyado contra la encimera. — Gracias por la cena, — susurré mientras le miraba a los ojos, intentando mostrarle lo que deseaba.

Y lo que yo deseaba lo veía en los suyos también, sabía que no lo estaba imaginando. Finalmente ahuecó su mano en mi mejilla y acercó lentamente su cara a la mía. — Esto no es por gratitud, — dijo con la voz ronca antes de rozar sus labios contra los míos una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente presionó con más firmeza.

Cuando nuestras bocas se abrieron y nuestras lenguas se unieron, suspiré en su boca y llevé mis manos a su pelo. _Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto_. La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos, pero solo un poco; nuestras frentes y nuestras narices quedaron unidas. Abrí lentamente los ojos, saboreando el momento, y me encontré con su mirada verde.

— Yo… creo… creo que te quiero, — dijo.

— Creo que yo también te quiero, — contesté.

Y no hubo entonces más palabras. Me besó de nuevo y llevó sus manos a mi cintura, girándonos y sentándome en la encimera. Mis manos se metieron por el cuello de su camiseta y acariciaron su espalda mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello. Me empecé a frustrar cuando su camiseta no me dejaba bajar la mano más allá de sus omóplatos, así que le aparté la cara de mi cuello y en un fluido movimiento le quité la camiseta.

Eché la cabeza atrás para admirarle desde mi lugar y acabé golpeándome con el armario que tenía detrás. Empezamos a reír. — Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de lugar, — dijo Edward entre risas.

— Sí, — solté entre risitas, frotándome el punto en que me había golpeado la cabeza.

Mis risas y el dolor desaparecieron cuando sin avisar se colocó entre mis piernas y, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, me atrajo fluidamente hasta él. Envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras mis dedos se enredaban en los pelos de su nuca que ya le habían crecido.

Llegamos tropezando a mi habitación y caímos sobre mi cama. Había perdido la camiseta y el sujetador por el camino y los labios de Edward se unieron a mi pezón en cuanto estuvimos tumbados. Lentamente, lamió y succionó primero uno y luego el otro y siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo mientras sus dedos se movían de un lado a otro en mis caderas, siguiendo el borde de mi pantalón. — Eres tan hermosa.

Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y jadeé. No podía soportarlo más, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin sexo y los meses negándome mi atracción por él, le necesitaba en ese instante. Cuando quedé liberada de mis pantalones, me senté en la cama y, enganchando los dedos en las trabillas de su pantalón, le atraje a mí.

No perdimos mucho tiempo después de aquello, el resto de nuestras ropas desapareció, me incorporé apoyada en mis codos y pronto le tuve frente a mí cubierto con un condón. _Dios, él sí que era hermoso._ Su miembro contra su estómago debido a su excitación… por mí. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y estiré un brazo para agarrar su longitud; suavemente, moví la mano arriba y abajo y gimió, echando la cabeza atrás.

— Bella, — dijo con voz ronca. — No puedo esperar más.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y se posicionó en mi entrada, acariciando mi clítoris por el camino y haciendo que un jadeo escapara de mis labios. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de mí la intensidad fue casi insoportable y los dos necesitamos un momento para ajustarnos al otro. Un momento después empezamos a movernos y la habitación se llenó con nuestros ahogados gemidos.

Sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas y una placentera sensación acumulándose en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos para mirarle y me encontré con los suyos, verdes, brillantes y llenos de pasión, lujuria,… ¿amor? No me cupo duda en ese momento, este maravilloso hombre me amaba y yo a él; me sonrió y supe que él también lo había visto en mis ojos. Con mis dedos enredados en su pelo, atraje su cabeza hacia mí y le besé, poniendo en ese beso todo lo que sentía por él. Un par de embestidas más y me separé de sus labios, gimiendo su nombre cuando el poderoso orgasmo me golpeó; él no duró mucho más antes de colapsar sobre mí.

- . - . - . - . –

Me desperté cuando noté la cama hundirse detrás de mí. Me acurruqué entre las mantas y mantuve los ojos cerrados, no sintiéndome lista para levantarme aún. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello, sonreí pero no me moví ni abrí los ojos. Pasó un solo dedo por mi hombro y un lado de mi pecho, bajando por mis costillas hasta llegar a mi cadera, al borde de las mantas; me removí un poco y él soltó una risita. De repente sus dedos cayeron sobre mis costillas, haciéndome cosquillas; ahí si que no pude más, estallé en risas y me removí para escapar de su ataque.

— ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me rindo! — dije entre risas, tumbándome boca arriba.

— Ahh, — suspiró, apartando la mano y deteniendo su implacable ataque. — Sabía que estabas despierta, — susurró, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Moví ligeramente la cara y le di un rápido beso. Los pasados tres días habían sido pura felicidad, despertándome cada mañana a su lado, y no podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan feliz. La enorme sonrisa que tiraba de mis labios era una gran prueba de lo bien que me sentía.

— Venga, es hora de levantarse, — dijo.

— Mmmm, no, — dije bostezando. — Es sábado, podemos quedarnos más tiempo en la cama. — Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le atraje más a mí.

Rio. — Bella, son las once de la mañana. — Giré la cabeza para mirar el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche y ciertamente eran las once de la mañana. Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, sentía que era más temprano. — Había pensado que podíamos salir a desayunar… err… comer…

— ¿Un brunch?

— ¿Qué es un brunch?

— Err… un desayuno y… una comida… un desayuno tardío y una comida temprana… todo a la vez.

Lo pensó un momento. — Sí, supongo que eso está bien. ¿Te apetece? — preguntó mirándome expectante.

— Claro, — contesté sonriendo.

- . - . - . - . –

No era la primera vez que salíamos juntos desde que nos habíamos declarado. Tampoco era la primera vez que nos besábamos o nos mostrábamos afecto en público. Aun así, sentía todos los ojos puestos en nosotros mientras entrábamos en el restaurante del Lodge.

No me importó. En realidad sentí algo de pena por esa gente que tenía una vida tan vacía que sentía la necesidad de criticar la mía; además, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo sentían envidia porque… bueno, hay que reconocer que Edward era tremendamente guapo físicamente, sin embargo, ellas nunca lo admitirían.

Les lancé una sonrisa a la gente por cuyo lado pasamos y no pensé dos veces en ellos.

Pasamos un rato agradable comiendo, riendo y haciéndole carantoñas a Anthony. Edward era todo sonrisas cuando salimos por la puerta porque le había dejado pagar.

— No es para tanto, ¿sabes? — dije bromeando.

— Para mí sí, — dijo con una sonrisa, pero había seriedad en su tono. Por supuesto que para él significaba mucho.

Decidimos aprovechar el buen día que hacía e ir a pasear al parque. Atrajimos más miradas mientras yo empujaba el carrito de Anthony y él pasaba un brazo por mi cintura; incluso creí escuchar algún que otro jadeo cuando Edward acercó su cara a la mía, susurrando — Te quiero — antes de besarme… profundamente. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia porque estábamos perdidos en nuestra burbuja personal, donde nada podía molestarnos.

El domingo lo pasamos acurrucados en el sofá, viendo películas y jugando con Anthony. Y tras un idílico fin de semana, el lunes llegó y la realidad me golpeó con dureza cuando después de la comida el director del instituto me llamó a su despacho.

Imagina mi sorpresa al encontrarme ahí a los miembros de la Asociación de Padres y a algunos más que no eran miembros, sino simplemente padres de algunos de mis alumnos.

Yo era el punto del día, claro. Yo y mi relación con Edward. Me despedían… por no cumplir los criterios para dar clase en su jodido instituto de mierda. Me pagarían la indemnización correspondiente pero tenía que marcharme de forma inmediata.

Realmente me costaba creerlo, que me echaran por lo que hacía con mi vida privada; pero si el ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, para esa gente estaba mal, prefería no seguir trabajando con ellos. Acepté el despido con orgullo porque nunca me sentiría avergonzada de lo que había hecho pero antes de marcharme me desahogué un poco.

— Sois unos jodidos estirados, — dije agitada mientras me ponía de pie, — y cuando os saquéis el palo que lleváis metido por el culo os daréis cuenta de que tenéis una vida de mierda que no os aporta más que cosas materiales. — Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir, pero antes me acordé de algo. — Que sepáis que Edward es mejor persona, hombre y padre de lo que vosotros llegaréis a ser jamás. Y si no fuera porque no quiero volver a ver vuestras operadas caras en mi vida, tendríais noticias de mi abogado.

Salí dando un portazo y respiré profundamente. Sonreí. Sabía que podía haber tenido un poco más de clase, que debería haberme callado y marchado con la cabeza bien alta pero… ¡Joder! ¡Que a gusto me había quedado!

Pero al llegar a casa y dar la noticia, se hizo más real y la impotencia que sentía me derrumbó. Edward no estaba mejor que yo, se sentía culpable porque hubiera perdido mi trabajo.

Sin embargo, cuando pude darle un poco de perspectiva al asunto, conseguí explicarle que aunque me apasionaba enseñar, el trabajo en ese lugar no era realmente lo que quería.

- . - . - . - . –

— Buenos días, Sra Cope, — dije brillantemente. — ¿Cómo está?

— Bien. Gracias, querida, — contestó con una sonrisa. — ¿Supongo que vienes a ver a tu hombre?

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa que ella me devolvió. — Está en el almacén, — dijo y miró de un lado a otro. — Puedes ir a buscarle tú misma. ¿Quieres que me quede con este hombrecito? — preguntó, refiriéndose a Anthony.

— Sí, por favor. No tardaré.

Le pasé a Anthony y fui al almacén, en busca de Edward. Lo encontré en uno de los pasillos, de espaldas a mí, buscando con concentración entre los libros que estaban colocados en una estantería. Me acerqué lo más en silencio que pude y le tapé los ojos con las manos. Se dio la vuelta sonriendo y llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

Me besó. Y cada vez que Edward me besaba me olvidaba del mundo y era como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos. Cuando volví a la realidad me encontré a mí misma contra una estantería, jadeando, con Edward pegado a mí en el mismo estado.

— ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable visita? — preguntó un momento después.

Ahí me acordé. Había ido para contarle algo. — Tengo una buena noticia, — le dije, sonriendo ampliamente y su expresión imitó la mía. — He encontrado trabajo.

Pasamos un buen rato en el almacén, contándole los detalles. Un amigo de Alice dejaba su instituto a final de curso y había conseguido que me dieran la plaza. La parte que no le gustó demasiado es que era en Jacksonville, Florida; al principio creí que era porque no quería dejar el pueblo, sin embargo, él creía que era culpa suya que hubiera perdido mi trabajo y que tuviera que dejar a mi familia.

Conseguí tranquilizarle diciéndole que la vuelta a casa y la relación con mi familia no había ido como yo esperaba en un principio y que, y era completamente sincera al decir eso, él era lo mejor que me había pasado desde mi vuelta a Forks. Lo que más pena me daba era dejar a Alice, pero ella era mi mejor amiga y sabía que mantendríamos el contacto.

Fuimos felices unos días más, hasta que una tarde abrí la puerta y al otro lado estaba mi familia al completo. No estaba segura de quién les había dado la noticia; cuando todo sucedió, mis padres estaban en otro de sus viajes y Emmett había tenido que salir por trabajo y se había llevado a Rosalie con él. El caso es que estaban ahí y no parecían contentos.

— ¡¿Qué te has creído que estás haciendo?! — Rosalie fue la primera en "hablar". — ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho a dejar en ridículo a la familia de esta forma?! ¡Besuqueándote con ese por la calle!

Respiré profundamente y conté hasta diez antes de hablar. — En primer lugar, no levantes la voz. Anthony está durmiendo. En segundo lugar, yo no he dejado en ridículo a nadie. Mi vida es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. Si no os gusta… bueno, sabéis donde está la puerta.

— Sabemos donde está la puerta, pero para el resto sigues siendo de nuestra familia y no podemos evitar que nos señalen, — Emmett habló también con la voz levantada, pero algo menos que su mujer. Sin embargo, no fue su tono de voz lo que dolió.

— ¿Para el resto sigo siendo vuestra familia? ¿Para vosotros ya no? — pregunté con tristeza. Por suerte Edward apareció en ese momento y me cogió con fuerza de la mano.

— Bella, cariño, claro que eres de nuestra familia, — dijo mi madre. — Solo queremos ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? — dije con sarcasmo. — Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezáis por dejar de juzgarme y aceptáis a la persona que quiero?

Rosalie resopló. — Sabía que eras tonta, pero no tanto. ¿Eres tan estúpida como para enamorarte de él? ¡Por Dios! ¿No te das cuenta de que solo te está utilizando?

— Yo quiero a Bella, — intervino Edward y, por un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio y le miraron como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— ¿Quieres a mi hermana? — dijo Emmett acercándose a él. — Entonces, deberías darte cuenta de que solo le haces daño y largarte.

— Emmett… — dije a modo de advertencia.

— Sí, cállate Emmett, — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa. — No tienes ni idea. No quiere a tu hermana, solo está esperando a que se le paguen sus servicios porque, ¿ya te lo habrás follado, verdad, Bella?

En ese momento la furia se apoderó de mí y vi literalmente rojo. — ¡Tú jodida perra! — Me lancé contra Rosalie y no la alcancé porque Edward me agarró con fuerza, atrayéndome contra su pecho.

Me besó en la cabeza mientras me abrazaba dulce pero firmemente y enterré la cara en su camiseta, perdiéndome durante unos segundos. Cuando me volví de nuevo a mi familia, lo hice con una decisión tomada. — He conseguido un trabajo en Florida. Vamos a mudarnos allí y a empezar una nueva vida. Vosotros deberíais marcharos. Ahora. Para siempre, si no sois capaces de alegraros porque sea feliz.

Mi madre se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. Mi padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y habló por primera vez. — Bella, es cierto que queremos ayudarte. — Resoplé. — Hay un lugar… es algo caro, pero tiene buenos especialistas y podrán ayudarte con cualquiera que sea el problema que tengas…

No le dejé seguir hablando. No podía oír más. ¿Querían encerrarme en un psiquiátrico? — ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! — dije, señalando hacia la puerta.

— Bella, solo piénsalo… — siguió mi padre.

— No tengo nada que pensar. Quiero que os marchéis. ¡Ya!

Algo en mi voz les hizo darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio porque se giraron y caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

— Te vas a arrepentir, Bella, — dijo Emmett antes de salir. — Intentamos ayudarte y nos desprecias. Tal vez no estemos ahí el día que te des cuenta de que necesitas ayuda.

— ¿Igual que lo estáis ahora?

Cerré la puerta y me eché a llorar mientras me sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cara enterrada entre ellas. Había perdido a mi familia.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí y en su mirada había cautela. No quería cautela. Le necesitaba a él. Necesitaba saber que realmente me amaba y que todo lo sucedido no había sido en vano.

Cuando acercó su boca a mi oído y me habló, me di cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. — Lo siento mucho, Bella… Te quiero… — repitió una y otra vez.

Casi sin darme cuenta, acabamos en mi cama. Hicimos el amor lentamente varias veces esa noche, demostrándonos el uno al otro que lo que sentíamos era verdadero. La última vez le desperté yo a él mientras amanecía y caímos rendidos de nuevo tras explorar a conciencia el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando me desperté más tarde, Edward no estaba a mi lado, ni en otra parte de la casa. Me levanté y le cambié el pañal a Anthony antes de prepararle un biberón e imaginé que Edward habría ido a correr o algo así; solía salir los fines de semana a hacer ejercicio.

Me empecé a preocupar cuando llegó la hora de la comida y seguía sin aparecer. Un nudo del tamaño del Monte Rainier se instaló en mi estómago y me impidió comer, así que después de vestirme yo y vestir a Anthony, salí a recorrer el pueblo en su busca. No estaba por ninguna parte.

Al pasar por delante de la tienda de artículos para el campo de los Newton por tercera vez, recordé que a veces iba hasta el lugar en el que había vivido en el bosque, donde había nacido Anthony. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Llamé al teléfono fijo de casa para ver si había vuelto mientras yo estaba fuera. Nadie contestó.

Paré el coche a un lado de la carretera cuando descubrí que estaba temblando. Respiré profundamente y me dije a mí misma que no podía perder la calma, no todavía; debía pensar racionalmente. Cuando me tranquilicé, fui hasta la comisaría y hablé con Riley. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y dónde creía que podía estar Edward y, gracias a Dios, él decidió salir de inmediato a buscarle antes de que anocheciera.

Quise ir con él, pero me dijo que lo mejor sería que esperara en casa por si volvía y me aseguró que me llamaría tan pronto como tuviera noticias.

En casa me sentía como un león enjaulado. No podía parar de dar vueltas ansiosamente y Anthony se puso a llorar, notando mi estado de ánimo. Una vez más me dije a mí misma que no podía perder los nervios, aunque se hacía más difícil según pasaba el tiempo y Riley no llamaba.

Recuerdo que mi último pensamiento racional fue llamar a Alice. No era capaz de hacerme cargo de Anthony en mi estado, notaba que estaba perdiendo el control, y ella no tardó en llegar.

Tan pronto como entró por la puerta se hizo cargo de la situación y me mandó a mi habitación para intentar descansar. Lo hice porque era inútil discutir con Alice, pero sabía que no podría descansar hasta que supiera que Edward estaba bien y volviendo a mí.

Entré en el dormitorio, me quité la ropa y cogí la camisa de Edward que estaba echada sobre una silla. Un ruido de algo que se caía me llamó la atención. Me abroché la camisa y me agaché.

Lo que se había caído era un sobre. Lo recogí y según me enderezaba escuché cómo el teléfono fijo sonaba, pero el sonido fue remplazado por un zumbido en mis oídos cuando vi una única palabra escrita al frente:

_Bella_

- . - . - . - . –

_Bella,_

_No sé cómo expresar lo que siento por ti más que con las palabras que ya te he dicho en otras ocasiones: te quiero._

_Te quiero. Esa es la razón de que haga esto. Porque te quiero._

_Si lees esta carta, significa que ya no estoy en este mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no siga contigo. Mientras escribo pienso en todos los buenos momentos que he pasado contigo, me has hecho sentir vivo de nuevo… me has salvado, Bella y en eso es en lo que pensaré cuando me vaya. Y es en lo que quiero que pienses tú, en todos los momentos que hemos vivido… en todos los buenos, que han superado con creces los malos._

_No quiero que estés triste. Esto es lo mejor para ti y para Anthony. Este es mi momento, yo ya he vivido más años de los que tengo y conocerte ha sido lo último que me quedaba por hacer para irme en paz. Quiero que tú también vivas, que seas feliz y, cuando llegue el momento, estaremos juntos de nuevo. Y entonces nadie podrá separarnos._

_Tengo algo que pedirte, un último favor. Quédate con Anthony. No puedo imaginar mejor madre que tú para él y no quiero que tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Sé que es egoísta que te lo pida, pero a estas alturas he tomado tanto de ti que tengo que hacer al menos el intento._

_Dile que le quiero, que los pocos meses que le conocí (que coinciden exactamente con los que te he conocido a ti) fueron los más felices de mi vida. Vosotros me habéis enseñado que la vida también trae cosas buenas._

_No sufras por mí. Me voy en paz y con la seguridad de que dentro de unos años (haz que sean muchos, por favor), volveré a verte… volveré a veros y entonces será para toda la eternidad._

_Os quiero._

_-Edward_

- . - . - . - . –

Una lágrima cae a la arrugada mano que tengo sobre mi regazo. En la otra tengo la carta que hace tantos años me dejó la única persona a la que he amado, además de mi hijo. Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Durante 63 años ha sido la única persona en la que he pensado al acostarme, muchas veces deseando no despertar. Entonces pienso en otro nombre masculino… Anthony; durante 63 años ha sido la persona por la que me he despertado cada mañana cuando todo lo que quería era dejarme ir.

Anthony.

Lo adopté. Claro que lo hice. ¿Cómo no podría? ¿Por qué habría pensado Edward que dejaría que entrara en el sistema de acogida? Nunca. Lo convertí legalmente en mi hijo y me marché de Forks en cuanto todo estuvo arreglado. Alice y Jasper se mudaron también a Jacksonville un año después en busca de nuevos aires, así que no me sentí muy sola.

Solo volví a Forks mientras pude un par de veces al año, para visitar la tumba de Edward. Recuerdo _aquel_ día como si hubiera sido ayer. El equipo que Riley había reunido fue hasta el claro del bosque en el que había vivido tanto tiempo, pero ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontraron y una parte de mí se fue con él. Una parte que estoy a punto de recuperar.

Con 90 años, yo también he vivido suficiente. Ahora me toca ir a donde he deseado estar tanto tiempo.

Una mano en mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos. Anthony. Se parece tanto a _él_, siempre se ha parecido a _él_; hubo una época en que me costaba mirarle sin que me entraran ganas de llorar, era como ver a un fantasma.

A su lado está su hijo pequeño. Edward. Otra fotocopia de su padre y su abuelo. Vienen a despedirse; el pequeño me da un beso en la frente y sus lágrimas me mojan la cara antes de decirle a su padre que no puede quedarse aquí. Miro a mi hijo, también llora.

— Llorabas el día que os encontré a ti y a tu padre, — digo en un susurro, pero sé que él me escucha. — No llores ahora.

Intenta serenarse pero no lo consigue. Sonrío débilmente. — Escúchame hijo, me voy a donde me toca estar. He pasado muchos años contigo y me has hecho feliz y sentirme orgullosa. — Demasiadas palabras. Me detengo unos segundos y tomo aire antes de continuar. — Has sido el mejor hijo que podría haber deseado. Ahora me toca reunirme con tu padre, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

— Lo sé, madre. Pero…

— No estés triste por mí. Voy a estar bien.

Cierro los ojos y notó sus labios en mi frente. Creo que se va a marchar, pero en su lugar vuelve a sentarse y me toma de la mano. Abro los ojos una vez más, le miro por última vez y sonrío antes de que el cansancio pueda conmigo.

Finalmente mis ojos se cierran y busco ese sueño pacífico que tantas veces he anhelado. Parece que pasan siglos y voy dejando de sentir el tacto de la mano de Anthony.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, me encuentro en una habitación diferente. No se trata de mi casa en Florida, donde me he quedado dormida, sino de mi antiguo apartamento de Forks; estoy tumbada en la cama que compartí con _él_. Me incorporo en la cama y ahí esta, en el umbral de la puerta, tal y como le recuerdo con su pelo castaño, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su preciosa sonrisa. Se mueve hacia la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

— Bella, — susurra.

Tentativamente, acerco mi mano joven de nuevo a su cara y toco piel, no humo como había esperado. Es demasiado real para ser un recuerdo.

— Te quiero, Bella.

Y sonrío. _Por fin_.

* * *

Hola!

Este es el OS que os decía. Al final no ganó nada en el concurso pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

-Bells, :)


End file.
